STALKERRR!
by LumiLu deaar
Summary: Sehun selalu menguntit dan memperhatikan Luhan diam-diam. Suatu saat, aksi Sehun ketahuan Luhan dan membuat Luhan membuat perhitungan pada Sehun. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Sehun? Hunhan/Yaoi/DLDR.


**STALKERRR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**(^_^)/(O.O)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** : HunHan

**Genre** : AU, Romance, LifeSchool.

**Disclaimer** : They are belongs to God. This FF belongs to me.

**Rating **: M , NC 21. Nyaris (?) PWP.

**Warning **: This content is Yaoi, it means boy x boy.

If you dislike that cast or yaoi, you will better click button [x]. **Not For Under** 18 years old.

**Happy Reading ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Di dalam kegaduhan kelas yang belum terisi seonsaengnim itu, terdapat seorang namja berkacamata dengan penampilan culun yang duduk di sudut belakang bangku kelas. Namja bersurai keperakan itu menatap intens seorang namja cantik yang sedang bermain kartu Uno di barisan tengah dengan kawan-kawannya.

Namja cantik itu tampak begitu bersinar seolah-olah ada cahaya menyilaukan dari sekitar tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang sewarna cokelat madu itu tampak begitu lembut saat tangan mungilnya menyampirkan helaiannya ke belakang. Apalagi saat namja cantik itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk senyuman yang cantik.

Beautifull.

Indah.

Mempesona.

**.**

**SEHUN'S POV**

Hari ini aku memandang namja pujaan hatiku lagi. Ia terlihat cantik apalagi jika Ia sedang tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya membuatku merasa ikut bahagia melihatnya. Membuatku merasa berkali-kali jatuh pada pesonanya.

Luhan, nama pemilik hatiku itu. Awal mula aku menaruh hati padanya adalah saat Ia memberi makan pada kucing liar kelaparan yang tak sengaja aku lihat di depan toko buku -dimana saat itu aku berada. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa terpesona dengan dirinya. Dan mulai mencari tahu tentangnya. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dia.

Aku mencari tahu semuanya sendiri. Aku tahu Luhan anak tunggal dan hanya tinggal dengan ibunya. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk dapat bersekolah di eXo High School. Ia menyukai sepak bola, dan suka bermain piano. Klub sepak bola favoritnya adalah Manchester United. Pokoknya aku tahu apa-apa saja yang disukai maupun dibencinya. Ingat? Aku stalker nomor satunya.

Biarpun Luhan adalah murid beasiswa namun ia mudah diterima oleh murid-murid di sekolah elit itu karena ia seorang yang supel -sangat berbanding terbalik dengan diriku, selain itu ia juga ramah dan sopan kepada teman, sunbae, maupun hoobae disekolah kami. Intinya ia sangat melengkapi diriku jika suatu saat ia mau menjadi pacarku.

Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Tidak tentu saja. Aku hanya seorang cupu yang mementingkan nilai-nilai ku dan suka menyendiri di perpustakaan berpendingin sekolahku. Jika aku menjadi pacar Luhan itu hanya harapan yang akan sulit dijangkau ibarat pepatah pungguk merindukan bulan. Hm, yeah... i know who iam. Menyedihkan? Tsk, sudah jangan mengasihiku.

Entah sampai kapan aku bertingkah pengecut seperti ini hanya mampu memandangnya dan tidak berani mendekatinya. Tapi, aku yakin waktu akan berpihak padaku suatu saat nanti. Dan aku tak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba.

Oh iya, Luhan tinggal di kawasan perumahan sederhana yang terletak diantara gank-gank sempit yang ada di sekitar rumahnya. Ia sering diantar-jemput oleh kawan-kawannya. Namun ada hari-hari dimana Ia pulang dengan menggunakan transportasi umum, bus. Seperti hari ini.

**SEHUN'S POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik itu melangkah dengan pasti di gank sempit yang terlihat sepi itu. Luhan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terlingkari jam hitam dan menunjukan waktu, pukul 16.30 am.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

'It's show time'batinnya

"Keluarlah sekarang," Luhan berkata dengan menyenderkan tubuh rampingnya pada salah satu tembok gank itu. Kedua tangannya bersidekap.

**DEG!**

Namja yang sedari tadi membuntuti Luhan terkejut dan merasa jantungnya tercopot dari tempatnya. Degup jantungnya bertambah tiap sekon. Keringat dingin muncul titik demi titik di keningnya. Ia ketahuan! Gawat! kegiatan menguntitnya terbongkar sekarang.

'Matilah aku' batin Sehun pasrah.

Namja itu akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oh Sehun. Mau sampai kapan kau menguntitku huh?"

Luhan, namja cantik itu masih pada posisinya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Sehun menegang mengetahui bahwa Luhan mengetahui aksi menguntitnya selama ini. Lebih parahnya Luhan mengetahui namanya. 'Oh Thanks God,' batin Sehun merana.

"Lu-Luhan s-sshi. Kau ta-tahu na-maku ?" Dari sekian kata-kata yang bisa diajukan, Sehun tidak tahu kenapa justru kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia juga merutuki kenapa gagap disaat yang tidak tepat. Hancur sudah image dirinya dimata sang terkasih.

Sehun sadarlah ini pasti mimpi gilanya untuk kesekian kalinya tentang Luhan yang bicara padanya.

Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

Luhan mengetahui namanya.

Luhan mengetahui siapa stalkernya.

Tunggu? stalker?! Sehun yang semula berpandangan kosong tiba-tiba tampak ketakutan saat melihat Luhan. Kesadaran menghantamnya. Gawat! Sehun sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi. Perasaan malu, panik, takut begitu memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Luhan memandang Sehun heran dengan alis mata bertaut menatap Sehun.

"Lu-han a-aku tidak bermaksud menguntitmu...A-aku ha-hanya—"

"Sehun, cooling down okay?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menggoda Sehun. Sehun semakin gelisah ditempatnya. Luhan mendekati Sehun dan tahu tahu sudah mendorong tubuh Sehun ke tembok di samping gank, sehingga Sehun terperangkap dalam kungkungan Luhan dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Aku mengetahui dirimu sejak pertama kali kau menguntitku" Wajah Luhan benar-benar dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Bahkan hembusan nafas itu menerpa wajah Sehun membuat Sehun merinding. Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

'Oh, God. Benarkah ini Luhan apa? Ia mengetahui bahwa ia dikuntit Sehun sejak awal Sehun memulai aksinya itu.'

Sehun tahu Ia bisa saja mendorong Luhan dari tubuhnya, namun entah mengapa Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Luhan. Seolah-olah Luhan mempunyai sihir kuat yang menjeratnya hingga Ia tidak ingin lari dari Luhan. Terlebih Sehun begitu tergila-gila dengan namja manis itu.

Luhan menciumi sepanjang garis rahang Sehun. Sehun semakin membeku ditempatnya. Kedua tangannya sontak menahan wajah Luhan yang sekarang menciumi jakunnya.

"H-hentikan, Luhan sshi," ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya,"Hentikan katamu?" Luhan sedikit tertawa dan lututnya menekan-nekan sesuatu yang berada di selakangan Sehun.

"Janganh Ahh..." Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Luhan. Luhan menjilat bibir atasnya melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Sehun karena perbuatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah balasan untukmu karena dengan lancangnya kau menguntitku selama ini. So, accept your punishment, Sehun," Dengan itu Luhan menekan rahang Sehun sehingga mulut Sehun terbuka dengan lidahnya yang menjulur dan Luhan menangkap dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmmmhh...mmmcckk...aaahh"

Luhan memainkan lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya. Sehingga tak jarang, mereka meneguk saliva lawannya. Luhan menghisap lidah Sehun dengan bibirnya, menjilat-jilat seluruh permukaan bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan begitu nafsu. Tangan mungilnya juga bekerja melepas dengan tergesa-gesa kancing baju yang masih terpasang rapi pada kemeja Sehun.

Setelah kancing baju Luhan segera memuntir-muntir nipple itu membuat Sehun semakin belingsatan menerima bertubi-tubi rangsangan dari Luhan.

"Mmmhh..aaahh..aahh"

Luhan yang membutuhkan oksigen segera melepas tautan bibirnya dari Sehun. Sehun merosot dari posisinya sehingga Ia terduduk dengan bersandar pada tembok gank. Sehun tampak begitu seksi dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Apalagi rambut Sehun yang berantakan yang menambah kesan liar pada namja berambut perak itu. Lihatlah bibir Sehun yang tampak basah dan memerah dengan saliva yang berceceran dari sekitar mulutnya.

"Haah...haah...haaah"

Sehun menghirup nafas banyak-banyak dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sayu. Jujur saja ini ciuman pertama Sehun dengan orang lain. Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat Sehun yang begitu tampak seksi sekarang.

Luhan buru-buru melepas kacamata Sehun dan terpana melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah itu... tampan sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan penampilan Sehun selama ini. Luhan segera menjilati lidah Sehun yang masih terjulur keluar.

"Mmmhh...Aku tak menyangka, di balik penampilan cupumu ternyata kau setampan ini. Tahu begitu, dari dulu aku sudah memperkosamu. You looks like delicious food, baby," Luhan menampilkan smirknya dan Sehun hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Mianhae, haah...selama ini aku menguntitmu. Tapi kumohon haah... lepaskan aku, Luhan-sshi. Aku berjanji tidak akan...hhah... membuntutimu lagi. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku," Sehun berkata dengan suara lemah karena tenaganya yang memang sudah diambil Luhan dari percumbuan panas tadi.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu sayang, tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Syarat apa itu?"

"Bercintalah denganku"

**JDERRR**

Sehun merasa ada sambaran halilintar disore hari yang cerah ini. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang membentuk huruf o. Luhan malah terlihat asik mengelus-elus perut sixpack Sehun.

"Lu-han, i-ni ditempat umum," Sehun merasa tetesan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya menampilkan seringainya.

"Oh, jadi kalau di tempat sepi kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

"T-idak, lepaskan—Aaah"

Luhan segera menjilat perut Sehun yang sedikit terdapat keringat. Luhan menghisap lubang pusar Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah dan pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan ikat pinggang Sehun. Ia membuka kancing celana Sehun dan menurunkan retsletingnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia segera mengeluarkan batang kejantanan Sehun yang telah menegang.

"Omoo, besar, panjang, berurat... baru pernah kulihat kejantanan sebesar ini. Aku pasti puas sekali, Ouhhh..." Luhan memegang batang kejantanan Sehun dan menciumi kepala kejantanan Sehun dengan gerakan seduktif membuat Sehun mendesah akibat perlakuan Luhan.

"Ouhh, janghanh ahh...Luhannh..."

"Sehun bukankah ini yang kau mau huh? Mulutku yang memanjakan milikmu hm?" Luhan segera menjilati lubang kencing Sehun. Tangan mungilnya memijat-mijat batang kejantanan Sehun. Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun. Sehun tampak membuka menutup mulutnya dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam.

Luhan memegang batang kejantanan Sehun yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu itu. Memutar-mutarnya membuat Sehun mendesah.

"Ahh jangh ah dih peganghh...oouhh..mmh..."

Lidah Luhan menjilat kejantanan Sehun dari ujung sampai pangkalnya dengan perlahan. Tangan satunya merayap naik mencapai tonjolan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Tangannya bertemu dengan puting itu dan ia memilin-milin ujungnya.

Luhan merasa batang kejantanan Sehun semakin menegak. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Mulutnya terbuka mengais udara. Luhan juga memandang Sehun saat memasuk-mengeluarkan setengah batang kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulut hangatnya.

Sehun merasakan libidonya benar-benar menggelegak. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan. Sekarang hanya nafsunya yang memegang kuasa. Lagipula yang memanjanya saat ini adalah namja yang dicintainya jadi buat apa ia menolak?

Cairan precum Sehun tampak menetes dari lubang kencing Sehun. Luhan segera menyedot cairan itu dengan beringas membuat Sehun bergetar di tempatnya.

"Ouhhh...Luhannhhh"

Luhan menyeringai mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan segera menghentikan hisapannya, mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Sehun memandangnya kecewa.

"Jika kau ingin merasa nikmat kau harus menuruti perintahku, Arraseo?"

Luhan berdiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang lebih kecil dari milik Sehun dengan precum yang muncul di lubang penisnya.

"Jilat sayang," Luhan menyentuhkan penisnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun yang benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan pada penisnya.

"Aaahh...Ouhhh...Ngghh...aghhh"

Luhan yang merasa kurang puas segera mendorong kepala Sehun agar Luhan semakin merasa kenikmatan. Sehun rasanya ingin muntah karena cairan precum yang mulai memenuhi mulutnya. Apalagi penis besar itu benar-benar menghalangi jalan pernapasannya.

"Oghh...Ghok—"

Luhan memandang Sehun yang tampak begitu memprihatinkan justru terlihat semakin bernafsu. Luhan semakin berusaha agar penisnya masuk seutuhnya ke dalam kehangatan rongga mulut Sehun.

"Aaah...oouuhh...nngghhh...kauh...pintarrhh..."

"Ghokk..oughk..."

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang benar-benar menyulut api gairahnya. Lihatlah wajah Sehun yang begitu memerah dan air matanya mengalir dari matanya. Apalagi di dalam mulutnya dijejali penis Luhan. He is damn hot! Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Luhan mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Ahh...aahh...KELUAARRR"

Luhan tampak kelonjotan saat klimaksnya datang. Semburan maninya begitu banyak dan tertelan sebagian oleh Sehun yang kaget tidak siap menerima sperma Luhan. Sehun melepaskan penis Luhan untuk memuntahkan sperma yang berasa asin getir itu.

Luhan segera mencengkeram rahang Sehun dan segera memasukkan penisnya lagi untuk menyemburkan spermanya yang belum habis keluar. Sehun terpaksa menelan cairan kental itu karena menahan spermanya membuat ia lebih mual.

Luhan begitu puas. Ia melirik kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat begitu mengeras. Luhan segera duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan memasukkan kedua jarinya pada mulut Sehun. Sehun yang ditutupi kabut nafsu langsung menjilati jari-jari Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran saliva Sehun dan spermanya sendiri.

"Mmhhh..."

Luhan mengangkangkan kakinya yang tidak lagi memakai bawahan apapun. Sehun tergoda menatap lubang pink yang tampak berkedut-kedut. Sehun memegang penisnya tanpa disadarinya dan mulai mengocok-ngocok penisnya sendiri. Luhan yang melihat aksi Sehun langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya pada lubangnya.

"Aahhk" Luhan memasuk-mengeluarkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat walaupun Ia merasa nyeri pada dinding-dinding rectumnya. Sehun semakin mengocok-ngocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat saat melihat jari-jari Luhan yang masuk-keluar dalam lubang sempit Luhan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam lubangnya.

**JLEB**

Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar baru dirasakannya. Kehangatan dan remasan-remasan rectum Luhan begitu memabukkan. Sehun merasa ia sedang berada di surga, kenikmatan ini benar-benar membuat Sehun lupa dengan segalanya. Hanya ada lubang anal Luhan yang menyedot penisnya, dan Luhan yang mendesah dengan begitu seksinya.

Sehun bergetar merasakan penisnya yang dipijat-pijat dengan lembut di lubang Luhan. Luhan langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit pada organ bawahnya.

"Aah...nnghh...Luhaanhhh"

"Aahh...Sehunhhhh...penismhmuhh...nikmathh..."

Lihatlah wajah Luhan yang terlihat sekali menikmati persetubuhan ini. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dengan tetesan-tetesan saliva yang mengalir keluar dar mulutnya. Matanya juga terpejam meresapi pertautan alat kelamin Sehun dengan lubang analnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan matanya yang begitu sayu. Libido Sehun begitu tersulut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sehun segera menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya pada lubang merekah Luhan.

Dalam beberapa tusukan, Sehun dan Luhan mencapai ejakulasi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sehun menyemburkan spermanya yang memasuki lubang anal milik Luhan. Sperma Sehun yang terlalu banyak hingga akhirnya keluar dari lubang Luhan, menetes turun membasahi pahanya. Luhan juga menyemburkan spermanya pada perut Sehun.

"Arghhhh"

"Aahhhhh"

Sehun masih memasuk-mengeluarkan kejantanannya pada lubang Luhan untuk mengeluarkan sarinya sampai benar-benar habis tertelan oleh lubang anal Luhan.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan nafas terengah engah. Sehun juga kelihatan berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Saranghaeyo, haaah...haah"

Sehun menatap Luhan terkejut. "M-mwo, hhah kau bilang hhah apa?"

Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Ia menggigit bahu Sehun dengan keras membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Tampak bekas gigitan pada bahu Sehun dan sepercik darah. Luhan terlalu keras menggigitnya.

"ARGHH, hahh...sakit hahh.. Luhann-shi"

"MAKANYA JAWAB PERTANYAANKU BODOH! Hahh...hah...haah..."

"Aisshh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba?" Sehun merasa begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Luhan. Ia harusnya senang namun sekarang rasa shocked begitu memenuhi pikirannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kau menguntit diriku." Sehun tertegun menatap wajah Luhan yang begitu serius menatapnya. Tidak ada kebohongan dari bola mata indah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku Luhan-shi?"

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi semenjak Kau memperhatikanku dari jauh, aku merasa senang. Aku merasa Kau tidak seperti namja-namja lain. Mereka akan mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan tubuhku. Mereka tidak benar-benar cinta padaku. Mereka hanya menyukai tubuhku. Tapi Kau..."

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku merasa benar-benar dicintai dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa saat melihatmu, jantungku begitu berdebar-debar. Aku merasa begitu sesak ingin mengutarakan rasa cintaku padamu"

Luhan merasa air matanya jatuh tanpa disadarinya. Sehun ikut merasakan hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang Luhan yang baru diketahuinya. Ia menghapus airmata Luhan. Ia mengecup kening Luhan lama.

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap Luhan. "Nado saranghaeyo. Neomu-neoumu saraghaeyo Luhan-shi."

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun,"Neomu pabbo namja! Hilangkan shi dari nama panggilanku!"

Sehun memegang kepalanya kesakitan karena perlakuan 'sayang' Luhan pada kepalanya. "Arra. Luhan, " Luhan mendecak melihat kelakuan namjachingu barunya itu. " Panggil aku Luhan chagiya, Sehun sayang!"

Luhan yang kesal berusaha melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Namun gerakannya itu justru membuat kejantanan Sehun yang telah tertidur terbangun kembali. Luhan menatap Sehun horror. Sehun menampilkan smirk yang baru pernah Luhan lihat. Dan, demi Tuhan Sehun sangat tampan.

"Luhan Chagiya, satu ronde lagi ne?"

"Tidak AHH...Sehunnh...Ahhh"

'Akhirnya penantianku terjawab ne?'

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca. Apalagi buat yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat review *kecup atu-atu*.

Oiya makasih yaa buat yg udah ngeripiuw, pollow, en paporitin ff abal aku, ga nyangka ff abal gitu masi ada yg sudi ngeripiu, ngepollowin en ngepaporitin terharu hikseuu ;A:. Love y'all :*


End file.
